Un accidente improvisado
by adenafinix
Summary: En el camino todo era tan tranquilo, ella iba en aquel tren directo hacia su casa...cuando de repente voltea a un lado encontrándose con la mirada de una niña bastante misteriosa la cual le trae un mal presentimiento...trayéndole así un terrible accidente...-Atencion los personajes no tienen un nombre
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Bueno, después de decidir armarme de valor para subir esto por fin esta aquí, esto que yo misma cree, los personajes no tienen nombres debido a mi falta de imaginación para ello, al igual que el fic, no se me ocurrió otro nombre, soy bastante mala con eso, lo mismo pasa con los nombres de los capítulos, por cierto, esta es una historia pensada totalmente desde mi cabeza.**

**Este es mi primer fic, así que…por favor no sean tan malos conmigo si no les gusta, por favor, y si les llego a gustar dejen un review, eso me ayudaría bastante, además de que publicaría el segundo capítulo…bueno creo que eso es todo y gracias por leer **

***muere de nervios***

Un accidente improvisado

_Capitulo 1: Esto no pudo ser una coincidencia._

En el camino todo era tan tranquilo, ella iba en aquel tren directo hacia su casa, escuchaba sus canciones preferidas que se encontraban almacenadas en la memoria de su celular, a pesar de que había muchos asientos disponibles, ella se encontraba parada enfrente de un asiento donde no había ninguna persona, agarrándose por el tubo que se encontraba por encima de su cabeza con su mano, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros entubados, tenis negros y una sudadera morada en donde tenía un estampado de la sombra de un venado, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran de color negro, y su característico pelo largo de color negro azabache, en ese instante lo tenía recogido con una pinza, agarrada de su cabeza haciendo que su pelo callera graciosamente sobre ella, tenia puesta una mochila pequeña de color azul del mismo material de su pantalón, saco su teléfono para cambiar la canción que se estaba reproduciendo y aprovecho para mirar la hora, no era tan tarde todavía, era buena hora, volvió a guardar su teléfono en la bolsa de su sudadera y miro hacia la ventana, parecía que estaba a punto de llover, además de que no se veía bien, ya que ella no tenía una sombrilla consigo, dio un suspiro al aire y se resigno, saliendo del tren compraría uno.

Giro su cabeza y le pareció ver a una niña sentada en el otro vagón, le pareció extraño ya que nadie iba con ella, además de que parecía tener un comportamiento demasiado raro y solo vestía un pequeño vestido de color blanco, estaba descalza y su piel era pálida, su pelo era como el suyo, largo y negro, solamente que recogido en dos coletas altas, pero lo que llamaba más la atención eran sus ojos rojos, un rojo del más loco e intenso, por alguna razón recordó cuando ella era pequeña, no perecía mirar otra cosa más que el asiento vacío delante de ella, incluso ni parpadeaba, por alguna razón esa niña le dio una mala sensación que le recorrió toda la espalda y se sintió inquieta, se pregunto quién podía ser esa niña tan extraña, olvidándose de aquella pequeña persona, volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero sin quitarse la ''mala sensación'', comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas del cielo y se en barraban hasta caer al final de la ventana, olvido aquello también y se concentro en el sonido de la música que rebotaba en el interior de sus oídos, aunque tenía puestos los audífonos, pudo presenciar que el vagón y todo el tren sufría un insoportable silencio y de repente el mal presentimiento se hizo más fuerte, se quito un audífono para ver si podía escuchar algo, pero nada se oía, salvo por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo, presto atención a su alrededor, no parecía que pasara algo, giro parte de su cuerpo y su cabeza para mirar todo a su alrededor, la luz tenue alumbrando los vagones, parecía que a cada momento se hiciera más obscura, las pocas personas que había en el vagón, no hacían nada y no parecía que les molestara el silencio, todos parecían estar hundidos en sus propios pensamientos que por eso no les molestaba nada, aquel chico que estaba sentado en el ultimo asiento recargando su brazo en el tubo, la señora que estaba sentada a unos pocos lugares del chico, y la pareja de ancianos que estaban sentados juntos, la señora recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo abrazando su brazo, el señor puso su mano en la pierna de su esposa y recargo su cabeza en la de ella, todos ellos parecían estar tan tranquilos, pero ella se sentía tan inquieta, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo iba a pasar, decidió tener puesto solo un auricular, solo para mantenerse alerta por si algo pasaba, solo con el sonido de su celular, de la lluvia y las gotas que golpeaban el vidrio y a decir verdad no prestaba atención en ninguno de los tres sonidos, más que en el silencio del vagón, un silencio que hacía que los oídos te dolieran, era una sensación horrible.

Siguió mirando la ventana y en poco tiempo anocheció, de repente se le corto el paisaje detrás de la ventana debido a que el tren paso por un túnel obscuro y solo estaba iluminando por las luces que estaban en el techo del tren, logrando ver su reflejo, de repente las luces del vagón comenzaron a hacer un ruido un poco cortante, además de que se apagaron y volvieron a prender repetidas veces, eso solo era el comienzo de su mal presentimiento, su mala sensación iba en aumento y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, se soltó del tubo que estaba por encima de su cabeza y se tomo del que estaba a un lado de ella con cierto temor, apretándolo con cierta fuerza y miro las luces que no dejaban de parpadear y aun así las personas a su alrededor no les molestaba pero lograron percatarse de ello…

Y de repente…el tren comenzó a acelerar repentinamente, e hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, estaba a punto de caerse pero se agarro fuertemente del tubo y lo evito, las demás personas que estaban en el vagón, solo con eso parecieron preocuparse con lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y comenzaron a ponerse en el mismo estado que la chica que estaba a punto de caer, comenzaron a agarrarse de todas partes desesperados, solo para no caerse, un sentimiento la recorrió, ¿acaso eso era el miedo?... si, eso que sentía era el miedo, ese mal presentimiento era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ese mal presentimiento que iba creciendo y manifestándose dentro de ella y que la estaba atemorizando.

Ella todavía tenía el auricular en su oído por lo que seguía reproduciendo la música, aferrándose al tubo, ella miro una vez más en el vagón que quedaba en frente de ella, ahí también la pequeña niña se encontraba en la misma condición que ella, trataba de no caerse de su asiento mientras su cabello se movía de acuerdo a los movimientos de su cabeza, noto que el tren trataba frenar, con el sonido chirriante de las vías tratando de detenerse, le molesto a los oídos, además de que causo que de nuevo perdiera el equilibrio, pero logro mantenerse de pie agarrándose nuevamente del tubo fuertemente mientras aun miraba a la niña, observo como los ojos de la niña se posaban en ella con una mirada de preocupación, sus miradas se conectaron durante un corto tiempo y noto como la niña cambio su expresión, frunció levemente el ceño y en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa amplia pero discreta, ocultándola bajo la sombra que su cabello y fleco provocaban, de repente el tren choco con algo y debido a la fuerza del impacto, hizo que se soltara del tubo y salió volando hacia el fondo del vagón.

''…_A mi realmente me da miedo el dolor…''_

Sintió que el mundo iba lento e incluso sintió que ella caía del mismo modo, estiro su mano para poder alcanzar a agarrar algo, lo que sea, y así evitar el dolor que la esperaba, pero sus dedos solo rozaron el tubo… y entonces fue ahí cuando vio y sintió su final…

''…_El sufrimiento lleva al dolor…el dolor, en casos extremos a la muerte…''_

A pesar de que todavía estaba cayendo al fondo del tren casi pudo sentir el dolor del golpe, ese dolor al cual tenía miedo de experimentar…lo único que alcanzo a ver fue como las personas que estaban en ese mismo tren, en ese mismo vagón sufrían lesiones que otras personas no lograrían curarlas con simples aparatos, medicamentos y tubos en las extremidades, se salió de control, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se convirtió en el final de todos, los tubos atravesaban a las personas, las bancas salían de su lugar solo para aplastar a los demás, la sangre chorreaba por el piso manchando así esto último, los cables colgaban del techo haciendo un sonido cortante y al mismo tiempo salían chispas…

Y su mano…

…su mano que trataba de alcanzar algo del cual sujetarse, seguida de sus piernas y pies que no tocaban el suelo. Todo, mientras caía hasta el fondo del vagón, en ese entonces su celular salió de su bolsa tirando el cable del auricular que estaba en su oído, con la pantalla encendida. A pesar de que su celular todavía tenía el cable, alcanzo a escuchar la canción que se reproducía, en ese momento miro como el aparato electrónico con el cable puesto, paseaba por el aire delante de sus ojos y se alejaba de ella.

''…_es por eso que me da tanto miedo…''_

Se dio cuenta que desde que miro a la niña se le vino una extraña sensación, un mal presentimiento, pero ahora no le prestó mucha atención, con una mirada completamente perdida en el vacio se le vinieron a la mente su vida hasta ahora, un momento que le trajo tanta nostalgia y sentimiento, con eso en mente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al simple pensamiento de decirle adiós a todo y entonces salieron unas gotas de sus ojos que se perdieron en el aire.

''_Yo simplemente no quiero decirle adiós a todo. ''_

La muerte… ella no estaba preparada para eso y no quería morir, a pesar de que sintió el tiempo lento, como si se estuviera esforzándose por recordarle que ese era su final, en verdad todo fue más rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

Con un sonido fuerte cayó hasta el fondo del vagón golpeándose en todo la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, rompiéndose los huesos junto con la ventana que se encontraba atrás de ella, escuchando el ''crack'' de esto mismo, con los vidrios cortándola, enterrándose en su cuerpo, entonces de su garganta salió un pequeño grito y después se dejo caer al piso, fue un dolor espantoso, un dolor que hizo que sintiera que todo el cuerpo se le había quebrado, un dolor el cual le quito todas sus fuerzas, el dolor al cual le tenía miedo, cerro sus ojos con algunas lagrimas en ellos experimentando lo peor y última cosa de su vida, volvió a abrir sus ojos esperando que nada mas pasara con ella se arrastro por el piso para poder levantarse, pero solo logro enterrarse más vidrios rotos en sus brazos, piernas y manos, lo cual decidió ignorar a pesar del dolor, pensando que tal vez no moriría, o esperando lo peor, de repente vio como un tubo del tren se despegaba de su lugar y caía sobre ella, mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza

_``…todo esto es culpa de ella. ''_

Por alguna razón sintió que todo era la culpa de esa niña extraña, y eso fue lo último y lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de ser golpeada en la cabeza y perder el conocimiento.

Su cuerpo quedo tirado recargado en la pared del vagón con sus dos manos delante de ella con cristales hundidos en su cuerpo, con algunos huesos rotos, una herida sangrante en su frente y con el tubo a lado de ella, su teléfono quedo unos centímetros enfrente de sus manos con la pantalla rota, encendida y las canciones reproduciéndose a todo volumen que se lograban escuchar aun con los auriculares puestos.

Y por alguna razón sintió que esto no era una simple coincidencia…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Bien he aquí el segundo capítulo, mmm…bueno aunque nadie lo haya pedido me dieron ganas de subirlo, no lo revise bien así que puede tener algunos errores, también algunos coherentes, espero que les guste y sea entendible**

**Gracias por leerlo.**

Capitulo2

Se despertó con un horrible dolor en el cuerpo y absolutamente no pudo ver nada, todo se encontraba obscuro, se encontraba tirada en el piso de ese lugar, con la poca fuerza que tenia trato de levantarse pero al instante que se apoyo en un pie callo con la cara al piso, y entonces grito del dolor, se arrastro por el piso recargándose en una pared del vagón, miro su cuerpo a través de la penumbra, estaba destrozada, sentía sus piernas rotas con vidrios enterrados, y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que también sus brazos y manos tenían vidrios, hizo un esfuerzo y se comenzó a quitar los vidrios de las manos, uno por uno, sintiendo dolor en cada uno de ellos y dando pequeños gritos por ello, sus manos temblaban debido al dolor, dando así unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, una vez que termino con los brazos y manos empezó con las piernas, en el cual el dolor fue más intenso, dando gritos y sollozos más fuertes, tapándose la boca para no gritar tanto e incluso se puso un pedazo de tela en el cual pudiera enterrar sus dientes para morderla y las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos, y cuando pudo sacar el ultimo vidrio dejo caer su mano a un lado suyo, escupió el pedazo de tela y cerro sus ojos para poder calmarse, suerte que los vidrios no le habían perforado una vena importante o atravesado sus pulmones, sus piernas le dolían, pero no lo suficiente como para que le impidiera caminar, así que con un poco de dificultad apoyo sus piernas y pudo mantenerse de pie.

Miro a su alrededor, a pesar de no haber mucha luz todavía se alcanzaba a ver un poco lo que la rodeaba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y un miedo que nunca había experimentado la invadió, comenzó a sudar en frio y un olor inimaginable se hizo presente en su nariz, un horrible olor a muerte, junto con la putrefacción de los cuerpos que se encontraban ahí, penetro en lo más profundo de ella dejando aquel olor impregnado en su memoria, se llevo una mano a la boca y cerro sus ojos con gran fuerza saliendo de ellos unas gotas de lagrimas, le dieron unas ganas horribles de vomitar, sin embargo no lo hizo y se resistió, todo a su alrededor estaba hecho pedazos, no quedaba nada, y no lograba recordar lo que había sucedido, abrió sus ojos una vez más y se encontró con esa horrible escena, entonces lo recordó.

El día anterior, en el que se dio cuenta de la presencia de esa niña, desde que la miro, un mal presentimiento la recorrió, ese accidente en el que se encontraba ahora, comenzó a asustarse y a caminar por el vagón con una mirada perdida, observando a la gente que estaba tirada en el vagón sangrando, con su vista temblorosa, se inclino sobre uno de los cuerpos y comenzó a moverlo para ver si lograba responder, pero ninguno de ellos lograba contestar, se encontraban sangrando y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto, sintió como algo chorreaba de su frente, se llevo una mano a ese lugar y miro la sangre que le salía de la cabeza e incluso tenia raspones en su mejilla izquierda, se asusto casi a punto de gritar, tembló bajando su mano a uno de sus costados con la vista ensombrecida, siguió caminando por el vagón y piso algo que al instante trono, quito el pie de encima y reviso lo que había pisado, era su pinza, que ahora ya había terminado de romper, y fue en ese momento en que su pelo lo tenía suelto, lo toco estaba sucio y lleno de tierra, por esa razón lo sentía pesado, además de que tenía sangre en las puntas, debido a que se formo un charco de ese liquido rojo saliendo por su brazo, su cabeza no era lo único que sangraba, dio un paso hacia enfrente y escucho el sonido de algo arrastrándose, era su celular, el cual había pateado, al momento de que lo miro ya no servía, ahora ya no tenía con que comunicarse hacia fuera, era malo así que trato de salir del tren, se acerco hacia a una de las puertas y con las manos, trato de abrirla pero no pudo, y como si fuera poco comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba muy asustada, tomo un tubo que se encontraba en el piso y comenzó a golpear la puerta y para su sorpresa pudo aflojarla un poco, cuando noto esto soltó el tubo y comenzó a patear la puerta, no era momento para preocuparse por el dolor que sentía en esa parte de su cuerpo, solo quería salir, después tendría tiempo para eso, siguió haciendo su movimiento desenfrenado y esta salió de su lugar, se alegro un poco por lo que acababa de lograr, tomo la lámpara de emergencia y salto hacia afuera, decidió revisar los demás vagones uno por uno, gritando si había algún sobreviviente, revisando si alguno tenia vida, pero no, no había nadie que le contestara, no había nadie que tuviera pulso o que tan siquiera se estuviera moviendo, hablando, pidiendo ayuda, solo estaban tirados en el piso, mientras observaba como los cuerpos esperaban a que la sangre se vaciara por completo de ellos, mientras pisaba los largos charcos de sangre… a ella aun la recorría el miedo y por si fuera poco no sabía qué hacer, bueno tampoco era como para que supiera que hacer.

No tenía a nadie con quien estar, ella estaba sola en esto, ya había revisado varias veces, así que ella sola… salió del tren una vez más y se dispuso a saber qué es lo que había pasado, el porqué paso este accidente, con la lámpara aun entre sus manos temblorosas y con una esperanza que le llenaba el cuerpo, bajo del tren y camino por el largo túnel hacia adelante, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar notablemente y el miedo tratando de paralizarla queriendo detenerla, pero ella no se detuvo, siguió caminando tratando de encontrar una salida y justo cuando llego al final del túnel se dio cuenta del causante de este accidente, una avalancha de enormes piedras se encontraba sellando la entrada, busco una abertura pero no encontró ninguna, todo estaba totalmente obstruido por las rocas, pero no se rindió, decidió ir por el otro lado para ver si aquel camino estaba en mejor estado o por lo menos hubiera un lugar por el cual salir.

Al momento en que llego al otro lado ella se encontró con algo peor, de ese lado solo había una pared que no la dejaba pasar en lo absoluto, ni siquiera estaba segura si eso estaba ahí antes, si esa pared solamente había aparecido por su cuenta, obstruyéndole los demás caminos y así su esperanza se rompió, como un cristal, escuchando como caían los pedazos en el piso, una vez más ese miedo, mezclándose con el dolor de su cuerpo, la recorrió junto con un escalo frio que hizo que ella temblara momentáneamente, con la mirada perdida, miro la pared poniendo una mano en ella tratando de no creer que estaba sin salida, tratando de no creer que se había quedado sin esperanzas, golpeo la pared obscura y sucia, la pateo, le grito, como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas, negándose a eso, pero la realidad le gano y creyendo eso se dio la vuelta algo cansada y camino hacia donde el tren destruido se encontraba.

Se tiro en el piso con la vista hacia arriba, con la lámpara aun en sus manos y una vez más su mirada se perdió en alguna parte del techo del túnel, en ese tipo de situación se sintió completamente sola, y la verdad era que en verdad se encontraba sola, quería estar con alguien, o mejor aún, que alguien viniera a rescatarla o a ayudarla, comenzaba a sentir hambre y por su mente paso el hecho de morir ahí, en ese lugar, el solo pensar en eso se le llenaban de lagrimas sus ojos, así es, pensó en eso y comenzó a quedarse sin esperanzas, que por cierto se habían agotado desde que ella subió a ese tren, desde que subió su destino había sido marcado.

-A sí que…tendré que morir aquí…-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y una mirada perdida, tratando de no estallar en la tristeza, conteniendo ese nudo en la garganta para poder evitarlo, con sus labios temblando con la boca semi-abierta

-…yo no quiero morir aun- no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a llorar, lloro demasiado, sin contenerse, como nunc a antes había llorado, se llevo una mano a sus ojos, tratando de limpiarlos y a la vez tratando de ocultarlos, como si alguien fuera capaz de verla

–es verdad nadie puede verme, soy la única que está viva en este lugar…-se detuvo un momento y susurró-…la única- e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar de nuevo, realmente iba a morir ahí, no había nada en la cual pudiera confiar, consolarla…ayudarla, entro en pánico, comenzando a temblar notoriamente, otra vez

-no…no…no…no quiero morir, no aun…-dijo mientras lloraba fuertemente, y se tapo una vez más los ojos con sus manos, llorando, gritando, pidiendo ayuda, sin nadie que la escuchara

Entonces fue cuando de la nada dejo de llorar, se detuvo tan repentinamente que pudo causar miedo, y su expresión en su cara cambio, con un toque de locura y desesperación reflejada en ella, se le ocurrió otra cosa que podía hacer, algo que hizo que regresaran las esperanzas y moviera su cuerpo, algo que le dio fuerza para levantarse, quería aquel objeto que todos podían tener, un medio de comunicación, el cual no podría faltar en una persona… un celular. Camino rápidamente hacia el tren de nuevo, subió de la misma forma, y se dirigió directamente a uno de los cadáveres, sin detenerse, sin pensarlo dos veces en tocar el cuerpo a media putrefacción, de forma tonta e irracional, olvidándose de la moral, de la asquerosidad, de…todo.

-…yo…yo…yo quiero vivir-tartamudeo torpemente, con la vista perdida, sin el brillo en su mirada, sin parpadear, sin inmutarse, como loca, pálida y sin ser ella, rasgando la ropa de forma inútil y desesperada

-…lo necesito…lo quiero…-decía, hasta que al final encontró su tan ansiado objeto, lo tomo por el colgante que tenia, mirándolo de forma extraña, como si le trajera toda su felicidad… y la verdad es que la hacía feliz, sonrío de forma grotesca y levanto la tapa del celular, uno de un color rojo, sin poner atención en la pantalla, marco instantáneamente.

Esperaba sonriente, a que el sonido de espera terminara y que alguien le contestara, estando de rodillas en el piso, con el teléfono en su oído, con su mano temblorosa, sucia y manchada de sangre putrefacta, sosteniéndolo, cuando de repente miro el siguiente vagón, y entonces su sonrisa desapareció, la pantalla del teléfono se ilumino, con un mensaje diciendo ''fuera del área de servicio´´, pero ella ni siquiera se tomo el trabajo de mirarlo, concentrando su mirada en la puerta de enfrente, bajo lentamente el celular, olvidándose de él, se levanto lentamente y camino hacia la puerta que conectaba al siguiente vagón, los escalofríos la invadieron de nuevo, de forma constante, pero no parecía inmutarse, tenia curiosidad por aquello, como si la estuviera llamando, como si estuviera invitándola, y lentamente puso su mano en la manija de la puerta, bajándola del mismo modo

Y sintió un ligero escalofrió escalando por toda su espalda.

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento si no fue muy entretenido, tal vez pronto suba el ultimo capitulo, por favor me gustaría saber que les pareció así que dejen un review y gracias por leer.**


End file.
